Ancient Greece
by MichaelWiseOwlAthena'sHero
Summary: this is the story of Percy's Great x 200 grandmother and grandfather on his mum's side
1. Chapter 1

Adrien's POV

"Dad said that the miners are coming to do their yearly report in a few days," I explained to my 2 friends. "Who is your dad?" said Zaire. "Peter," I said. "Mr. Nucleus." All I got was a blank look. "The King. We have only been hanging around him and Adrian for like 17 years. Go run to the cliff and back." "KK," he said and ran off. "Did you have to do that?" I asked her. "Yes, he was getting annoying and I need a break from him."

"Hey," said Zaire running up. "I don't know if this makes any difference but there is a staircase going right where we need to go." "What?" asked Lilith and I looked at him puzzled. "Just kidding, but there is a barbican army marching up the hillside towards the castle. No big deal or anything. Right?" "YOU IDIOT!" Lilith yelled at him. "THAT IS THE BARBIAN REBEL ARMY THAT MR. NUCLUS WARNED EVERYONE ABOUT LAST NIGHT!" "Calm down Lilith," I said" Zaire isn't exactly the sharpest arrow in the quiver. You of all people should remember that considering you like to remind him that 80 times a day." "Actually it is 1 and 80 times, but hey who is keeping count. My brother has been labeled by me as an idiot ever since he played with father's sword and destroyed mother's lounge and almost cut his own head off with it." "That doesn't matter what matters is that we sound the alarm" I said. "Sonic arrow or horn?" "Horn," said Lilith as Zaire said, "Sonic arrow." She glared at him. "Horn," he relented sadly. Lilith blew her horn 3 times, as I drew my bow, signaling that the barbicans were near. Soon we heard the watchmen fall into place and the carvery came pouring out with the king at their head. "What's happening?" he called as he rode up to us with the Capitan of the guard, Max Summer, at his side. "Zaire ran to the cliff and back because Lilith told him to," I said, "He saw the barbican army coming up the cliff face. Mi. Lord" "How many times have I told you to call me Peter not Mi. Lord, Adrien? I might be the king and your step-father but, for Zeus' sake, I'm only 34 years old."

"Um Mr. Nucleus sir, shouldn't you, you know, lead your army?" said Lilith. "I suppose you are right Miss GreenShell," said Peter, "Adrien, you go with Max to organize the army. Miss GreenShell you go talk to Gorge about distributing the weapons his forge is making. Tell him that the king ordered it and if he has a problem to come talk to me. "What about me?" said Zaire. "You will stay here and help the king," said Lilith, "Oh and try not to damage anything, harm the army, hurt the king, bug anybody. Is there anything else Adrien?" "Yeah don't get killed, don't get kidnapper ,again, or held for ransom," I said. "Thanks Adrien. Don't get yourself killed… hey wait a second." She turned toward me, "Let me tell you. I wouldn't give a -" I dragged her off before she could say something I would regret later.


	2. Chapter 2

Lilith's POV

In a way, I was glad that Adrien had pulled me away before I said something that I would regret later. I was just so furious at Zaire for being a jokester and not taking anything seriously. S-ee I took after our father who was Max's brother's son and my brother took after our grandmother who was a nymph. She was a naiad named Daphne that loved water and had a good sense of humor but then was pursued by Apollo after she had made a vow of chastity. She ran to her father's river and as her feet touched the riverbank she turned into a laurel tree. 9 months later a girl popped out the side of the tree her name was Laura. She wandered the woods until one day she saw a young warrior about to be killed by a hell hound so she lifted her spear and threw it just as the hellhound jumped it hit the beast in the side of the neck so that instead of raking its claws down the young man's back it disintegrated and the dust and the shaft of the spear hit the man's back. The man's name was Lathan. Well to make a long story short they got married and 3 years later my brother and I popped out.

When I got to the blacksmith he was sitting on a stool smoking on a pipe. "What do you think you are doing, male," I said. "Polite I heard you were, Lilith; and here you are being rude to me." "Well maybe she gets up off her butt and serves the king when he asks instead of ignoring it," said Ezmeral (is-mer-al) walking out of the house behind me. "Well if he gave me a better wage then I might do my work," said Gorge. "You greedy, fat, lazy male. My useless brother is 10 times better than you and you know what even though he may not be the smartest he still serves the king and the prince in any way that he can. So I say what can you do male?" I said.

"I'm sorry that he is like this," said Ezmeral. "It used to be that he was one of the king's closest supporters and allies." "What made him like this," I asked. "A few moons ago a cloaked man came to his door. They talked for a few minutes passed then the man gave Gorge some coins and hurried away. Then Gorge looked around and quickly hurried inside." "Thank you Ezmeral. I must report to the king now." "If you must," she said, "First go to Claire at the greenhouses. She is in charge of the royal warehouses if anyone knows anything it would be her." "Ok and thanks again Ezmeral." "No problem. Don't forget, you can come back and visit anytime and bring your brother and Adrien with you sometime. Ok?" "See you soon if this city isn't overrun. You might want to get some provisions ready for you to flee. Just in case."


	3. Chapter 3

Lilith's POV

When I left Ezmeral's house, I hurried to MoonLight Rider (a palomino mare that was a gift from Adrian on my 15th birthday ) and swung up onto her back. I raced past Gorge's house and down the Jewel Street toward Ruby lane.

"Claire!" I called. "I need to speak to you." "I'm here," she glided out of a warehouse toward me. "What do you need?" "Do you know who Gorge sent weapons to that were supposed to go to the king." "How would I know," she said a bit guarded. "Your sister, Ezmeral, sent me to you. She said if anyone knew it would be you." "I see, because I run the warehouses and know what goes on in every one you thought that I would know." "I guess." "My sister was right I do know who it was but it will cost you." "How much?" "Not money. The answer to my 3 riddles. Each riddle has 3 guesses. If you can guess the right answer I will tell you but if you guess wrong you can never ask me for that information again. Understand?" "I do. Ask your riddle." "Very well," she said with a small smile. "Of the king I am blue and of the peasant I am red. Of the frog I am cold and of the dog I am hot instead. What am I?" "Are you a liquid?" "Kind of." "Are you a glass of wine?" "No." "Are you blood?" "Correct. Number 2: A man challenges the greatest chess player in the world to two games of chess. He guarantees that he will win or tie at least one of the games for sure. To be even more cocky, the man says he will play both games at the same time. How does he guarantee he wins or ties at least one game?" "He cheats." "Is that your answer?" "Do you want an elaborated answer?" "Yes." "He goes 1st on one and 2nd in the other and copies the other player's moves." "Correct. Number 3: I can be half without getting thinner. I can shine with no fire. I can be hidden but never taken. I can stay dry while moving the ocean. What am I?" "Water?" "No." "Poseidon?" "No." " What about…Selene in her moon chariot?" "Correct. I promised you an answer if you got it right an answer so I will. The person was Valero." "My great-uncle, the god of robbery and lies?" "Does it surprise you?" "I'd like to say it does but it doesn't. How do we defeat him?" " You must get Adrian's half-sister to help you. Nike the goddess of victory." "Thank you."


	4. Chapter 4

**AFTER** **THE BATTLE IS OVER AND THE 3 FRIENDS HAVE REUNITED**

Adrian's POV

"So we need to find my half-sister and get her to defeat Valero," said Peter. "Not you Mi. Lord us," said Zaire. "When did you become so serious, Zaire?" I asked "When I found out that my great-uncle is trying to destroy my home. That's when." "I have an idea I don't know if it will work though." "What is it Adrian?" asked Peter. "When are the miners going to show up?" "They should be here this after noon." "Ok my idea is this we take all the jewels that they bring and sacrifice them to Athena and Nike to get them to help us." "It's a good plan. It might work especially since you are a son if Zeus." "My lord," said Max walking in. "The miners are here with 200 carts of jewels." "Thank you Max, send them in," said Peter.

"Welcome Hrothgar," said Peter. "How are the mines?" "Good my Lord. Business has been booming." "Spread all of the jewels out on the ground." When the jewels were in place Athena appeared. "Lady Athena," I said and knelt. "Rise heroes," she said. "Nike and I have thought about your gift and find it fitting a big offering for a big request. But we have made a slight adjustment." "My Lady?" said Lilith confused. "Each of you will be given a jewel from this bounty with a gift attached to it. When you take the jewel it will turn into a ring and you will become an immortal god of Olympus except for Peter whose gift will come into when he dies and passes the kingdom to one of his offspring." "Thank you," said Zaire.

"Lilith step forward." Athena gave her a bronze ring with jasper cut into the shape of a knife set in it. And in a flash she was turned into a goddess. She had her ebony hair fall to the floor mixing in with her black silk dress. On her head she wore a silver diadem.

"Zaire," she said next. She gave him a gold ring with a Peridot set in it cut into the shape of a horse. In a flash he also was changed. He now had shoulder length caramel color hair. He wore red robes and had a gold crown on his head.

"Adrian, your father has decided to make you a minor god of storms and rain," she said. "It was decided that because you love the Sea and yet you are the son of the Sky." She gave me my ring it was a silver ring with an emerald cut into the shape of an owl. There was a flash and I knew that I too had been changed. I looked into the mirror that Queen Ariadne had set up in the corner. I now had shoulder length golden- blond hair. I wore gold battle armor except the helmet a grey cloak fell down my back in graceful waves. In my hand I carried a silver bow and a quiver of silver, gold, bronze, and mortal arrows. On my head was a silver crown with a moonstone set into it. "The arrows will never run out," said Athena.


End file.
